That's How She Knew?
by marubang043
Summary: Tigress finds out how Ming discovered Po's identity as the Dragon Warrior


**Author's** **Note:** The story that this one shot is based off of a story that's called _A Legend is Born: Dragon Warrior, Hero or Avenger._ This story belongs to Pandafan91 and he gets credit for the story and the inspiration for this one-shot as well as betaing it for me! Thanks Pandafan 91! Be sure to give that a read before reading this! It'll help clarify some things!Now, on to the one-shot:  


* * *

**That's How She Knew?**

At this time, Po was still staying in his old room at his dad's noodle shop while juggling school and training with the Five. In approximately a week's time, Po would be unveiled as the Dragon Warrior. He seemed to be adjusting well after all the chaos that ensued. However, there was one person who had a question revolving around Po's secret identity.

**One day after returning to the Valley from the mountains with Po….**

Since returning to the Valley, Tigress had one question on her mind: _How did Ming figure out that Po was the Dragon Warrior? Did he tell her? Do they have some kind of special bond that Po and I don't have?" All day throughout her classes, this question had constantly gnawed at her. In fact, her friends and Po were all very concerned for her at this point._ "Tigress, you ok"? Po asked her as they were making their way over to their final class for the day.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she replied distantly.

"You sure"? Viper asked her. "You haven't had that look on your face since before you found out what was troubling Po!"

"Guys, it's nothing to worry about really, I'll be fine." Tigress replied.

"If you say so", Mantis conceded. "Just don't go and destroy the training hall again like the last time you had something bothering you!"

Tigress then took a frustrated breath as she then turned on Mantis and spat, "Don't worry, that won't happen this time, because like I said, Nothing. Is. Wrong."

And with that, Tigress turned and began to head off to her final class, leaving Po and the others behind as they watched her leave.

That night at around 6 pm, Tigress was in the training hall, practicing her tiger style and was once again in the process of destroying all the training equipment.

Master Shifu happened to hear the noise while meditating and decided to investigate. No one should have been training since the Furious Five had the day off. Not to his surprise, he saw his adoptive daughter training.

_Not surprising._ Shifu thought to himself. As he watched Tigress however, it became apparent to him that something was indeed bothering her. After a few minutes he cleared his throat, alerting her of his presence.

Tigress turned around startled, "Master! W-what are you doing here-"?

"-I came because I heard some noise in the training hall." Shifu replied. "Everyone has been given the day off. Why aren't you out having fun with your friends tonight?" he asked her. "Is something bothering you"?

"No…." Tigress replied. "Someone"

"Is it Po?" Shifu exclaimed. "Did he make love to you!? I swear on the gods if that Panda has so much as-!"

"No Master. It's nothing like that." Tigress replied. "It's just…something about Po."

"Ah, I see." Shifu replied as he began to calm down once more. "What is it that troubles you then?"

"Well…you see, it's about his identity as the Dragon Warrior." Tigress replied. "There was a specific person who found out before the rest of us. Before me. And I'm just wondering how she knew about it. I'm worried about whether or not he trusts her more than me because she was one of the few people who had knowledge of Po's identity. I was his best friend and he didn't even come to me. I wonder if he trusts me at all?"

At this Tigress sighed as she sat down along the walkway surrounding the training hall and hung her head in frustration, while Shifu watched her as he stroked his beard.

"I see", Shifu replied." Well then, if it bothers you that much, why not just ask Po himself? It seems to me at least that he appears to trust you completely. After all, he trusted you of all people to not only watch over his father this past summer, but to also stay by his Master's side while he faced his destiny."

Upon hearing this, Tigress raised her head and looked over at Shifu, as a small smile began to spread across her face, and Shifu knew his point had gotten through to her.

"Yes Master." Tigress replied. "You're right…I think I will go and do just that."

Shifu nodded. "Go then and be with your friends. Just Be sure to be back by 11. After all, you all do have school tomorrow." "I will Master," Tigress replied. "Good Night". She then ran off and over to the Thousand Steps, with Shifu watching her as she ran.

"Good night, Tigress." responded Master Shifu. As Master Shifu watched her run off, he thought to himself, _Cherish your close ones Tigress, particularly Po._

**At the Noodle Shop about 7 pm…**

Po and his friends were having a good time laughing and just enjoying each other's company as they sat at their own table in Mr. Ping's restaurant, while sharing a large bowl of dumplings.

"Man, where's Tigress"? Mantis asked. "She's missing out!"

"You know her", Viper sighed. "She's probably up at the Palace training."

"Come on guys, cut her some slack." Po interjected. "She's been really off today."

"Po, you're just saying that because you're her boyfriend." Monkey snickered.

"Hey!" Po exclaimed. "That may be true, but aren't you concerned?"

The Five couldn't help but agree. Tigress just wasn't herself today.

Just then Tigress burst into the Noodle Shop. "Po!" She exclaimed. "We need to talk!"

"Uh, sure Tigress." Po replied. "What's on your mind?"

"Not here." Tigress replied dragging him out of the noodle shop. "We need to go somewhere more private for this conversation."

"Uh-oh. Someone's in trouble." Monkey and Mantis snickered. "That, or someone's getting laid.".

"Would you two perverts stop that!?" exclaimed Viper. "Po and Tigress would never do such a thing!"

"She's right", Crane added. "Master Shifu would kick him out of the palace if he did that...twice."

The others nodded in agreement.

**With Po and Tigress…**

"Where are you taking me?" Po asked a very agitated tiger.

"The rooftop of the noodle shop." Tigress replied simply.

"Why?" Po asked.

"We can't be in my room alone because Master Shifu forbids it." Tigress responded. " Your roof is a much safer location because it's still private and yet not secluded."

"Wow Tigress, what happened to the rebellious teenager who disobeyed her Master?" Po quipped.

"I've only been a rebellious teenager once. THAT was when the world was in danger!" Tigress replied. "Now, it's not. I don't want to see you kicked out of the palace before you even move in Po. You know how Master Shifu is. He nearly killed you when we first came back from the mountains!"

"Yup", Po replied as he recalled how Shifu looked like he wanted to strangle him after he learned they had spent that week in the House Brycen had left to Po and Jing. "He's got his rules, and I respect that."

"Says the rebellious teenager who's gotten himself almost killed on multiple occasions." Tigress quipped.

"True, but it's one of the reasons you fell in love with me." replied Po.

"Indeed." replied Tigress. "We're here."

She let go of Po's paw and together the two sat down along the roof's edge and watched as the last signs of daylight quickly began to fade away.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Po asked, "Tigress, why have you been so out of it today? This isn't like you."

Tigress sighed. She didn't know how to approach this topic without offending her boyfriend. _Play it cool. Don't sound desperate._ she thought to herself.

"Um, Po? There is actually something that's been bothering me lately." Tigress confessed.

"No kidding." Po quipped. "Like I said, you've been out of it today".

"Heh heh, yeah." Tigress responded.

"So what's up"? Po asked. "You can trust me Tigress. Tell me."

"Promise you won't get mad?" Tigress asked.

"Promise." Po replied. "Now, what's bothering you?"

Tigress took a deep breath to gather her thoughts before saying,

"It's just that… How did Ming find out that you were the Dragon Warrior?" Tigress asked.

"Is that it?" Po asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?" But Tigress simply looked out into the distance, refusing to meet his gaze.

Po followed her gaze as he revealed,

"I never told her. She Just figured it out on her own. She saw me use the Razor Rebound Technique during that That Bandit Raid you, me and Monkey helped her with last summer."

"Oh…" Tigress said softly. "So, you never actually told anyone?"

"No." Po replied. "Was that it?

"Yes", Tigress replied.

However, Po could sense that there was more bothering Tigress than she was letting on. He then tried to coax it out of her as he asked, "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Promise you won't get mad again?" Tigress asked.

"YES!" Po replied seriously. "You know you can tell me anything. What is it?"

"Well…it's just… I thought Ming found out because you managed to confide in her the way that I wished you would have confided in me." Tigress responded as she began to hang her head low while looking away from the Panda.

All of a sudden, things became clear to Po. His lack of trust in Tigress made her doubt the bond they had formed and he knew he had to say something to fix it. "Look Tigress, I'm sorry I never confided in you about me being the Dragon Warrior. But like I told you, I just didn't want anybody to know it was me under that hood. Not just you."

Tigress nodded as she continued to look away from the Panda and Po made a decision to confess something else.

"I'm also sorry…that I never told you about my past when I found out. I Just…I felt like no one could possibly understand what I was going through. Not you, not my dad or any of the Furious Five. Not even…Not even Brycen."

At the mention of his late Master, Po's eyes started to water a bit, but he immediately wiped the tears away with his arm. Tigress saw this however and immediately wrapped her arms around the Panda and hugged him. When he had managed to compose himself, Po then said, "Tigress, you are the one person I can trust completely, not just because I love you, but because you know me as me. Not just the Dragon Warrior, but just Po. Is that clear"? He then kissed Tigress lovingly on the lips.

"Yes, Po", Tigress replied. "I'm sorry I made a scene dragging you out of the Noodle Shop earlier."

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Po replied, as he wrapped his right arm around the Tiger and brought her in close while Tigress rested her head on his shoulder and the two watched as the stars above began to twinkle in the twilight.

As the two just sat up there on the rooftop, they were enjoying each other's company as well as basking in the fact that their bond was now stronger than ever.

**End**


End file.
